Red Wave
by Dark Eco Demon
Summary: (r&r please)a redo on the episode "Captured". What if the Guardian-wielding player did come? Tsukasa's POV.


Jess: This is my first non-yu yu hakusho fanfic! Yahoo! Anyway, this is my redo of the episode "Captured", where Tsukasa is told of a Heavy Blade with a Guardian of his own. Well, what if that player really showed up? The thing is, their info was a little off...alright, just read the damn 'fic before I punch yer teeth in!  
  
Red Wave Siren, Tsunami  
  
The Crimson Knights were closing in, and I had nowhere to go. I heard rather than saw Crim's Grunty (which I thought looked rather silly with the sunglasses) charging at me. Crim lept off of the large Grunty, saying "This is what happens when your little jokes go too far!" The Guardian whined, and I thought it was all over, when she showed up out of nowhere. All I heard at first was the sound of someone warping to the Snow Field, a -clink- of metal, and then a loud, rude "What the hell is going on here? I come here for solitude and I get soldiers!" Crim fell short and turned around, along with me and the Crimson Knights, to look at who had interrupted the assault. She was about my height, with a red and silver version of my clothing, long bronze hair, and a staff that had a blood red orb hovering within a silver crescent moon. Silver and red were apparently her favorite colors. But that's not what surprised all of us. What really threw us off whack was the fact that she had a light purple star pattern over one eye, slitted ruby red cats eyes, and silver furred cat ears and a tail. Just like Maha. "What are you doing here? We are aprehending a notorious criminal of The World. Go to another field.", Silver Knight said to the strange girl before he notice her cat-like appearence. "Wait, how did you get those ears? And that tail, and those eyes?" The girl put a hand on her hip and muttered "Oh please. First you're shooing me awa, then you're interrogating me. Well, if you must know, I am Tsunami, a.k.a. Tsunami the Red Wave Siren. And even I am mystified as to why I was given such a feline look for the game, The World. But enough about me, what exactly are you doing with a Guardian?" Tsunami pointed at the greenish blob hovering over me. "H-he's mine.", I barely managed to stutter out, amazed that another person knew of the Guardians. My Guardian whined again, not knowing what to do. "wow, I've never met another person with a Guardian before", she said, just as amazed as I. After a few seconds of oogling at my Guardian, she picked up her staff and tapped it against the ground three times. Streaching and pulling itself, a reddish Guardian came from out of nowhere, startling the Knights. "Another one?", Silver Knight asked, stepping back a bit. "There's no reason to be afraid, sir Knight." Tsunami said, leading her Guardian forward to meet mine. "My Guardian is gentle, he wouldn't harm a fly, much less a man." The red, barbell-shaped creature stood perfectly still as my Guardian observed it warily. after a few tense moments, my Guardian came forward and made a peculiar noise at the red. Tsunami's Guardian made a noise back at it, and the two seemed content. Not overly happy, not hopping with rage, just...content. "Enough!", Silver Knight barked, pointing his sword at me. "This character has killed others with that beast! we must seize him!" "This is an unauthorized attack!", Subaru's faint voice ran out, and all eyes, including mine, were on her. "I do not approve of this assault on an innocent player of The world!" "My Lady...", started Silver Knight, but Subaru cut him off. "All Crimson Knights will retreat back to Dun Loriahg at once! Tsukasa, is it? I am terribly sorry for this brutish, uneeeded assault on your character. But I do need your word on this. You must promise me that you will never use your Guardian against other players. Do I have your word on it?" I looked to Subaru, uncertainly. Then I nodded.  
  
TBC...  
  
Jess: I know, it stinks. Cut me som slack here, it's my first .hack//SIGN fic, and and flames will be warming my buns tonight. Next chapter: Tsunami's Dormain. See you on the flipside! 


End file.
